Tamashī Sentai Yūreiger
Tamashī Sentai Yūreiger (translated as Spirit Squadron Ghost Rangers) is the 10th series in Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai franchise; the series is also considered the 10th anniversary series since Togo Sentai Crossenger and the last Gokai-Volt series in the . This is the third Gokai-Volt Super Sentai Series, not to be adapted into Power Rangers and is the first series to be recommended for older audiences, due to the mature theme. The series has influence and inspiration from . Due to the series being the 10th Anniversary Series in Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai franchise - the series has guest appearances by Rangers from the past nine series - from Togo Sentai Crossenger to Yajū Sentai Kemonoger. Plot It is rumoured that ghosts, roam around a abandoned park, deep within the Tokyo suburbs, drain the life force of anyone who ventures into it. Five classmates overhear the myth from other students and decide to investigate to see if the rumour is true, however, one of them refuses to go along with the rest. When four friends reach the park, they overhear the Phantom Organisation, planning to destroy the Super Sentai teams. However, while the four try to escape, they are captured by the Phantom Lord and turned into ghosts, before their friend's eyes. When the four return to the human world, they find out that their souls have been sealed into four mysterious eye-like orbs called the Soul Orbs. They reunite with their friend, only to discover that he, also has a Soul Orb of his own. A mythical being shows himself to the group, giving them the task of collecting fifteen Soul Orbs, within ninety-nine days, otherwise the four who got turned into ghosts, will cease to exist. However, while the five begin their quest, the Phantom Organisation revive the Zangyack, making them more powerful than ever before. The five friends then call upon the assistance of the previous nine Super Sentai teams of the past, to eradicate the Zangyack, once and for all. Characters Rangers Allies (to be added) Legendary Rangers Red Rangers Villains The Phantom Organisation *Phantom Lord Destroso **General Ghouloro **Lieutenant Mystiam ***Ghoul Soldiers Space Empire Zangyack * ** ** ** *** *** *** Other Villians * **Shadow Rangers ***Shadow Cross Red Arsenal Transformation Devices *'TamashīChanger'◆◆◆◆◆ *'DamashīChanger'◆ Sidearms *'TamashīSaber'◆◆◆ *'TamashīGun'◆◆◆ *'DamashīSlasher'◆ *'DamashīArrow'◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *'Soul Orbs'◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Legendary Soul Orbs'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Other *'Soul Orb Holder'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Movies Specials Trivia *This series is considered the tenth anniversary series in the Gokai-Volt timeline and is the final Gokai-Volt series in the Heisei Era before the abdication of Emperor Akihito in April 2019. The next Gokai-Volt series is set to begin in May 2019 due to planning taking longer than usual and will be the first series in the Reiwa era. **Rangers from Gokai-Volt's past 9 series are considered Legendary Rangers in [[Tamashī Sentai Yūreiger|'Yūreiger']]. ***In Generation Red, Mai teaches her successors about the past Red Rangers (from to ) and introduces the newest Reds ( , , and ). ****At the time of writing / planning [[Togo Sentai Crossenger|'Crossenger']], had not yet aired. **This is also the first Gokai-Volt series to have a mature theme and is recommended for older audiences. **This is also the first Gokai-Volt to have a ghost / spirit theme. *The series is inspired by and the Soul Orbs are inspired by the . **The Ranger colours are based on the primary base colour of their Soul Orb. **The Legendary Soul Orbs are similar to the [[Togo Sentai Crossenger|'Crossenger']] Legendary Ranger Keys '''and the '''Legend Rider Eyecons. *This is the second Gokai-Volt series to have past Rangers returning, following Crossenger. **Only the Core Team of [[Chikatetsu Sentai Shinkansenger|'Shinkansenger']] (Arthur, Hikari, Ben, Mitsuki and Jack) make a appearance in the series due to the size of the team (the rest of the [[Chikatetsu Sentai Shinkansenger|'Shinkansengers']] are mentioned). *The Soul Orbs hold the powers of historical people such as Thomas Edison, Ludwig van Beethoven and Robin Hood (episodes that are based on them have titles referencing on what they are known for such as "The Forest of Thieves" for and "A Musical Symphony" for ). See Also *'Togo Sentai Crossenger' - The first series in Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai Series. *' ' - Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Tamashī Sentai Yūreiger Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Anniversary Season Category:Sentai Ghost-themed Rangers Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Completed Series Category:Gokai-Volt's Super Sentai Category:Gokai-Volt's Sentaiverse Category:Gokai-Volt